


Corpse Husband x Male!Reader |One Shots|:Fluff Book:

by MackJLee9



Category: corpse husband x reader - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, male reader - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom, xmalereader - Fandom, youtuber, youtuberxreader
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Corpse Husband - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, corpse, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackJLee9/pseuds/MackJLee9
Summary: a bunch of fluffy one shots about our adorable corpsey
Kudos: 10





	1. Request Page

|Fluff version, if you want to read smut you can find that version in my profile.|

 **REQUEST OPEN**  
requests would come in order, so please be patient

  
**(this is a seme!male!reader book) [although it doesn't matter too much]**


	2. Flirty!Corpse x Flirty!Male!Reader [Fluff?]

**[I don't feel comfortable giving Corpse a real name, so in every one shot you would refer to him as "Corpse" or any other pet name.]**

**_(Okay, for the channel name think of something that could have a nickname for you, mine would be JeyK and Corpse would call me Jey, but if you want you can make it as if he calls your real/male/oc name.)_ **

A sigh left my mouth as I finished uploading a video playing Party Animals with some of my friends. I leaned back on my chair, thinking about what my subscribers had been asking me.

My best friend has a channel on Twitch and he had been talking about me to his viewers, saying something along the lines of _'he has such a deep and sexy voice... I'm kinda gay for him, honestly.'_

It made me laugh I'm not going to lie, but I also felt really insecure about my voice, again. Even more now that people had been asking for a voice reveal, which was making me extremely anxious. It's been almost a year since I started my YouTube channel, and I had quite a big number of subs, but it wasn't massive, mainly because I did gameplays and that's it.

And that's what has been stressing me out.

So I was debating whether I should do it or not.

But for now, I grabbed my phone and checked Twitter, people were already commenting about the gameplay while others were asking for a voice reveal. A few groups of people were wondering how my voice sounds like, clipping what my friend said and comparing me to Corpse Husband.

Do I know Corpse? Hell yeah, I do. I've been a fan for way too long, and somehow he was partially the reason why I started my channel. Playing videogames is what I love the most, so I just... recorded it. Never excepted that people would actually enjoy them.

And very, very recently, I started to get tagged with Corpse on Twitter asking for us to play Among Us together, mainly because in my videos I had "big brain" strats, so they wanted to watch us as imposters or whatever. And I kinda wanted to play with him, but I was way too nervous and anxious to actually ask him.

So while I wondered if I should pm him or not, I turned off my computer and went to bed.

The next morning I checked my channel and the majority of the comments were people begging for an Among Us video with Corpse. A signature thing I do in my videos, is let people decide what I should play next, and that's what I've been doing ever since I started.

And as I read every single comment, I thought 'fuck it,' I grabbed my phone, opened Twitter and sent Corpse a quick message. Obviously, I wasn't expecting him to answer me right away, so I almost screamed when my phone dinged in my hand.

Basically, the conversation was something along the lines of me asking him if we could play something together -without recording it- as pretty much everyone had been asking us to, and he agreed. We set up a time to play and we spent the rest of the time talking.

I guess, my trust on him exploded thru the ceiling because I told him about this "voice reveal" everyone wanted me to do, and I asked him if I should do it not. Personally, I was really stressed and scared because I thought people were going to hate my voice or whatever, but at the same time, I want to do it, that's how I explained it to Corpse.

He understood me completely. What I wasn't expecting, was him asking me to send him an audio of my voice. I was really nervous about that, and he pretty much noticed it, my voice was so fucking shaky...

Then I saw the three bubbles appear on the screen and my body started to tremble.

_Oh, believe me. No one would be mad or hate your voice, trust me._

Well, that's was unexpected.

//////

Ever since that one day, Corpse and I grew closer, maybe too close because at times we would "flirt" or whatever -it was funny because we called each other 'baby' really often-, we talked everyday, like, he actually gave me his phone number which was absolutely insane. We discussed the fact of how would I reveal my voice, and Corpse told me he knew how.

At the moment, he was streaming Among Us, and I was watching it, enjoying the stream as always, until James Charles had to leave, and Corpse talked first.

"I can get one person if you guys want," he said in slightly excited voice, and everyone else playing got curious about that.

"Who is it, Corpse?" That was Sean, aka Jacksepticeye.

"Uh, (Channel Name)," after he said that, I froze.

And my phone dinged. God, this was his plan?

_You up to play among us and reveal your voice?_

I chucked as I heard him explaining my "situation", how I wanted to do a voice reveal because people have been asking me to, and this was a good opportunity, adding the small "He's a good imposter, by the way."

**;Fuck yeah, dude.**

I quickly closed the stream and got my recording set up, plugging the microphone I bought recently. I took a deep breath as I opened Discord and the game. Corpse invited me to join the call and I put on my headphones.

I was so fucking nervous as my finger hovered above the unmute button, but first, I joined the game as I saw he code in chat.

"He's here... (N/n), can you hear us?"

This is my chance.

I pressed the unmute button and answered.

"Yes... yes, I can." A huge chorus of 'Wow's' echoed in the call and everyone started freaking out about my voice. It scared me, "Wh-what's wrong with my voice...?"

"Oh, (N/n), there's nothing wrong with your voice." Sean's words were reassuring, making me smile slightly.

"It makes me happy to hear that, Sean." I was sure I could hear him mumbling an 'Oh God,' which made me confused.

"How can your voice be deeper than Corpse's? It's... fucking hot, dude," Felix's (Pewdiepie) words made me feel my face heat up but I just laughed it off.

"His voice makes me gay, I'm not even going to deny it," okay... I wasn't ready to hear that from Corpse, "I would marry him just so I could head his voice everyday."

"Well, I would marry you, baby, so I guess it could be official." I could faintly hear how the rest were going like 'What is happening?' Or something, but I was just concentrated listening to Corpse laughing, "Your laugh is freaking adorable, babe~," I said in a teasing tone, which made him try to stop his laugh, turning into a shy giggle.

"... am I the only one that feels like a third wheel right now?" Sean chucked at the end of his words, and pretty much everyone agreed with him.

"Shouldn't we start the game?" I asked after everyone calmed down, and they said 'yes,' right before the game started.

"My chat is broken..." Corpse said as the round was about to start, I could hear Sean, Valkyrae, Felix, Sykkuno and Pokimane muttering 'same,' adding the fact that everyone was "simping" over my voice. "I'm the number one simp, guys, sorry but that place is already mine."

"Oh god..." I mumbled to myself as Corpse's voice sounded so serious. Well, I am a simp for him too tho.

"(N/n) is mine, back off," a laugh left my mouth as I felt my face burning with embarrassment.

But I decided to go along. "Yes, baby, I'm all yours~."

"Could you flirt some other time, guys? We're trying to play," Everyone laughed at Felix's statement, but we agreed to what he said, and we began an intense Among Us play.


	3. Corpse x Chubby!Male!Reader [Angst&Fluff]

**TRIGGER WARNING: Body insecurities** _(I had to open a very fresh scar to write this one)_

**.**

**.**

The small (h/c) haired male groaned softly and turned around on the bed, as his consciousness was coming back too, making him wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, softly yawning as he did so.

The first thing he saw were the brown eyes of his three year long boyfriend, also known as Corpse. Very rarely (M/n) called the male by his real name, having grown used to his nickname just because he's also a streamer, and he asked him to not said his name on camera.

Unless he makes a name reveal, but that never happened.

(M/n)'s (e/c) eyes stared into Corpse's for a bit over ten seconds, before he realized that he just woke up and he must look like a mess, and he hid his face on the taller's chest. Corpse chuckled softly, his morning voice making his laugh deeper than usual, something that sent shiver down (M/n)'s back as he whined cutely.

"Don't look at me, I'm ugly." His voice came out raspy, but it was muffled by Corpse's tee.

He scoffed and ran his fingers in between (M/n)'s (curly, messy, etc) locks, playing with his hair.

"You're not ugly, you're stunning, babe." The smaller male groaned, unconsciously thinking about his appearance, which made him frown as he felt the insecurities wash over him.

He was a small male, barely reaching 5'4", and his physique wasn't the most athletic type. He was a bit overweighted, making him look chubby in certain angles, something that was destroying his self-esteem. But he never said it seriously.

(M/n) is the type of guy who would make self-deprecating jokes, look down on himself as a joke and it was completely fine at first, until people started to agree with it. He didn't felt confident in his looks anymore, but he wasn't going to be honest about that.

And to avoid any kind of suspicion as to why he became quiet all of the sudden, he sat up on the bed, his back facing the black haired male.

"Imma go brush my teeth and make breakfast," he muttered as he got up, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Corpse stayed on the bed, slowly sitting up and scratching the back of his head. "What's up with him today...?" He mumbled to himself, but decided to ignore it, at least for now.

//////

After they ate breakfast together, Corpse made himself his typical smoothie while (M/n) just watched him from the couch. They agreed on playing some Among Us with others streamers/youtubers, but even if the smaller male wasn't feeling like it, he already promised the rest he would be joining too.

While they waited for the time they set up to play, both of them were checking their social media accounts, laughing and liking random tweets they were tagged in and retweeting cute/amazing fanart.

When the clock was ten minutes apart from the time set, they got up from the couch and walked to their own recording rooms, but before (M/n) could walk away from Corpse, the taller held him by the waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head up and kissing him lovingly.

As soon as they pulled back, (M/n)'s face turned red and he looked away, feeling his heart racing in his chest. Corpse leaned down to his ear, his hot breath making him tremble.

"I love you, babe." He showed (M/n) that rare yet beautiful smile the male posses, and he walked into his recording room.

(M/n) just stood there, before he, stiffly, walked into his own room to start his stream.

He set up everything, his mic, the camera and made sure he had discord on his second monitor, he received the invite link and clicked it, almost immediately everyone's voices filled his ears and he changed his camera placement.

Among Us was on his screen and he hid the code with his face-cam, fixed the microphone's height and made sure there wasn't a mess behind him. Everyone talked for a bit, before the time arrived, and all -or most of them- started their own livestreams.

The first round was a speedrun, the impostors weren't that smooth when killing, and they got voted off immediately. Everyone was laughing and (M/n) was having a good time, completely forgetting about the thoughts he had that same morning.

The game continued for a long while, and he hadn't gotten impostor yet, even if it had passed an hour, and when they were in the lobby, waiting for the round to start, he started with his jokes.

"I haven't been impostor yet, even the game know how useless I am," he said seriously, but, because the rest were used to his self-deprecating jokes, they laughed at what he said, which made (M/n) feel both good and bad.

Corpse didn't found it funny.

"You're not useless, (M/n), don't say that," everyone was able to hear the seriousness in the male's voice, making it sound even deeper, but the smaller male laughed it off as it was nothing.

Corpse wasn't happy, and he let his audience know when they had to mute.

"I don't like it when he looks down on himself, he's a wonderful person, he shouldn't be saying those kinds of things." He followed his boyfriend around, watching him closely as he did his tasks, when a body was found.

The game kept going like that, only leaving (M/n), Dream and Corpse alive. The chat bubble showed a new message notification and Corpse opened it.

_Not even the impostor thinks I'm worth killing lol._

The curly haired male was starting to get angry at his boyfriend, and be typed a little scolding to him.

_Don't say those things, (M/n), you're amazing._

The only response he got was a 'whatever'.

They discussed the situation, where was Valkyrae's body and who did it. (M/n) had to chose between Dream or Corpse, and it was almost too obvious for him. Only one person had been with him the entirety of the game, and that was all the logic he had.

He and Corpse voted Dream off, and the word 'Victory' showed up on the screen.

(M/n)'s stream lasted two and a half hours, mainly because he never got impostor and he said goodbye to everyone before leaving the call. He sighed and read some of the chats, thanking them for watching him living miserably the whole duration of the game, and ended the stream.

A sigh left him again, and he closed everything, when he decided to check how the video he uploaded the day before had been going.

Nothing was off with it, until he started scrolling down the comments. Surprisingly for him, a lot of comments were hateful, insulting him harshly, telling how stupid and useless he is. Obviously, his fans were defending him, specially against those 'he's gaining subs because of Corpse' comments.

He wasn't feeling so bad, because he knew that, that wasn't true, at all, but then he scrolled back up, right as a new comment was published.

**'No one could ever love a disgusting pig like you, just die already.'**

Not even a single nice comment could make him relief of the horrible pain those words caused in his chest. It kept flashing inside his head making his eyes to tear up and his insecurities to crash on top of him harder than ever.

(M/n) didn't left his room for the rest of the day, completely ignoring Corpse's attempts to make him come out and eat. The smaller male stayed there, sitting in his chair, silently wondering why.

_Why does Corpse even loves him?_

He's nothing. He's ugly, worthless, useless, fat, small, and a complete asshole. He doesn't deserves Corpse...

_He doesn't deserve anyone._

All those thought were plaguing his mind, making his sight get blurry and his chest to hurt. That night, he didn't get out of his recording room at all, he felt so dead on the inside and outside that he didn't even needed to use the bathroom.

When it was morning and the sun shined through the blinds, landing on his defeated figure, he struggled to stand up, feeling both of his legs and back numb. (M/n) walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

On his way out, he saw Corpse walking out of their bedroom, the taller male tried to hug him but the (h/c) haired male just ignored him and locked himself in their room. Corpse sighed defeated as he stared at his boyfriend's back right as the door closed and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his beautiful boyfriend.

He noticed the dark bags under his eyes and he seemed to have a sickly pale skin tone in the course of a day, worrying him more.

That day went by the same as the other, with the difference that (M/n) walked out of the room when be entered and walked to his recoding room to stay the night again.

(M/n) hasn't been checking his social media, and he didn't even felt like it, honestly, he just wanted to... sleep. But he couldn't, because horrible nightmares would hunt him as soon as he would close his eyes, tormenting him nonstop.

Every night terror consisted of the same thing. Corpse leaving him after confessing that he never loved him. (M/n) hated that feeling in his chest whenever he would woke up frightened.

That feeling pressuring your chest, and closing your throat as your eyes stung because of the unspilled tears they had. That's what (M/n) felt every time he woke up.

Two days after (M/n)'s behavior changed, Corpse was streaming again, and he couldn't help but notice all those peoples asking about (M/n), wondering why he hasn't been publishing anything for the past two days.

Corpse decided to play dumb, "What'd you mean?" As soon as he asked, the chat blew up as everyone explained him what had happened the last time (M/n) streamed. Corpse read them as focused as he could be, analyzing the situation in his head, feeling a burning anger swell in his chest when he read the caused of his babe's behavior.

People had been throwing hate at him for no appearent reason, and that seemed to have a negative outcome on him.

Corpse apologized over and over again, everyone was able to hear the fear and anxiety in his voice, completely worried about (M/n)'s well-being, saying that he would end the stream way sooner than usual, just about an hour, and he hurriedly said goodbye to his friends before he rushed out of the room.

He saw (M/n) sitting on the couch, staring into the nothingness, and he ran towards him and threw himself in the couch next to the smaller male, (M/n) jumped as his boyfriend was suddenly beside him, but he stayed silent when the black haired male hugged him tightly, his face hiding in his neck, planting soft kisses on his skin.

Even though Corpse wasn't saying anything, (M/n) started to feel the tears running down his face as he hugged the male back. Corpse rubbed circles on his hips with his thumbs, softly whispering how much he loves him and how he could never live without him.

(M/n) sobbed and hugged him tighter, letting his tears wet Corpse's tee, but he was totally fine with that.

The days went past exactly the same way, Corpse was always with (M/n), telling him 'I love you,' every five seconds and pamper him as much as he could, keep his arms wrapped around him for the majority of the day. He completely ignored his social media the first days, until he started to noticed how his boyfriend started to smile and laugh again.

Corpse felt his chest warm as he stared at (M/n)'s face, his cheeks turning red from the laughing. He doesn't really knows what he did to make him laugh like that, but he was happy either way.

That night, while (M/n) slept on his chest, he picked up his phone for a short while, opening Twitter and typing a tweet. It blew up almost instantly, but he just closed the app and set his phone back on his bedside table, wrapping his arm around (M/n)'s shoulder, snuggling against his hair as he closed his eyes.

It was past eleven when (M/n) woke up feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend peacefully asleep, one of the many rarities of the curly haired male, it made him happy seeing his baby finally getting some well deserved sleep, and he softly smiled, leaning closer to press a kiss on his lips.

Corpse had a tiny smile on his face, but he didn't woke up. (M/n) moved the arm from his shoulders and sat up on the bed.

His (e/c) eyes landed on his phone, his long forgotten phone. It's been almost a week since he used it, he reached his arm out to grab it, and the battery percentage confused for an instant, until he remembered Corpse charging it at times.

He looked back the taller male, and smiled again, his hand reaching out to play with his soft curls, he sighed and shifted closer to him. (M/n) stared at him, feeling his chest warm and a tingly feeling in his stomach.

"I love you, baby," he whispered as touched his face gently, getting up from their bed and going to make breakfast.

The routine repeated itself, Corpse still clung onto him, whispering cute things in his ear that would make him blush and look away in shame, but (M/n) was grateful. Incredibly grateful.

He could feel how much his mood as improved and he wondered what had been happening in the outside world, so he logged in in his Twitter account. There were a lot of notification and messages of people asking him what happened and why he wasn't uploading anymore.

He couldn't help but feel bad about it, and he took a deep breath, before gathering enough courage with Corpse resting on his lap to finally tweet.

Briefly, he explained what had happened, and why he was away for a week, it wasn't for too long, but to him it was. Not even five minutes later, his phone went off like crazy, even catching Corpse's attention as he turned to face (M/n)'s stomach.

He didn't said anything, already knowing what was on his phone screen as he saw him smile with glossy eyes. (M/n) started to cry softly, soon covering his eyes as he caught a glance of his boyfriend staring at him. Every single message made his heart swell in his chest, an overwhelming happiness washing over his entire being.

His fans were so sweet to him... he doesn't deserves them... they're so nice.

He dried the tears from his face and took a deep breath before he kept reading, when one comment caught his interest.

**'You should thank Corpse, he was the one who told us you'll be coming back soon, and how bad you've been feeling, so thank him, (M/n)!'**

He blinked a few times, before his moved his phone, placing it on the couch next to him. He locked eyes with Corpse, who looked at him with curiosity, a smile growing on his face.

"What?" He chuckled softly, staring onto those (e/c) eyes he loves so much.

(M/n) stroked his face and leaned down, pressing a kiss on his lips. Even if their smiles were making the kiss messy, they didn't stopped, they kissed as sweetly and lovingly as they could.

Both of them felt it. They felt how their bond had grown stronger, and nothing could break that bond ever again.


	4. Impostor!Corpse x Crewmate!Male!Reader [Fluff... maybe?]

I stared at everyone for a moment, observing them doing their tasks, so as usual, I went to do my own tasks too.

Right when I was about to walk into med-bay, I noticed someone following me, making me turn around.

"Hi, Corpse!" I said in a cheery voice, waving at him. He flinched and stopped but soon walked up to me, standing by my side, he was a few inches shorter than me and somehow that made him cute in my eyes. "You have to do med-scan?" He shook his head slowly, "Samples...?"

Now he nodded, making me smile inside my helmet, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with me.

"Let's do samples together, then!"

I did it first, and right when Corpse was about to do it, the lights went out. Immediately, I walked out of med-bay, assuming Corpse was right behind me cause I could hear his footsteps clearly, soon getting mixed with the rest of the crewmates' steps.

We barely got to the reactor when the lights were fixed, and I saw Corpse right next to me. We were actually on top of each other and that made us back away instantly.

Then a body was reported, and we had to get back to the cafeteria to discuss were the body was and who were the possible suspects.

Sean reported the body.

"The body is right outside comms," I looked around, observing the colors and analyzed who was kissing. It was Poki. "Who came from that direction to lights? I think I saw Felix and Dream running from shields to storage, and I walked with Poki from navigation, and she stayed at shields."

Everyone started to accuse them almost instantly, but Sean made them shut up and explain their pathing.

Dream said that he walked out of comms before lights went out, and he saw Poki doing shields while Sean walked passed them, and Felix was just standing there, staring at them.

Felix said that he went back up to navigation when Sean ran by to do wires, and the lights went out so he went up from weapons.

Everyone agreed that was an odd route, but someone else vouched for Felix's route. Sykkuno said he was at navigation when Felix arrived and he went up with him through weapons.

The rest said they were either in admin, security or med-bay. And we decided to keep and eye on Felix for now, before we had to get back to do our tasks. By now my samples were probably done, so I went into med-bay and finished my task, walked out again and turned to the cafeteria so I could go do my download in weapons.

As I passed the asteroids, I saw Corpse coming up and I called him.

"You wanna stay with me, Corpse? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you~," my words were said in a teasing tone, that I didn't intend to use, but it worked, because Corpse stayed next to me while I did my download.

I could feel his stare on me, which made me feel a bit nervous, but I just laughed it off.

"You should take a picture... it'll last longer, baby," I heard Corpse choke inside his helmet and he turned his head away from me. He lifted his hand up to his visor, as if he was covering the lower half of his face.

I finished my download and I headed straight to admin so I could do upload. Walking in I saw Sean, Sykkuno and Felix already here. Sean was doing his upload too and Sykkuno was doing card swipe, while Felix was checking the admin table.

While we were there, Corpse did his wires quickly, and we left.

I went down to storage to fill the fuel tank for the engines, and I stopped by at electrical to do calibration, and power distribution. When I walked out, Corpse was standing there, staring at his map intensely, and I could see that he had a lot of tasks left to do, which made me feel bad.

"If you have tasks to do you can go do them, Corpse, we can meet up later in security." I smiled at him as I started to walk away to fuel the engine. He hesitated but nodded nonetheless and walked away.

I kept running around doing my tasks, and right as I was walking to do the 1 through 10 by reactor, a body was found.

I ran back to cafeteria, and I hugged Corpse tightly when I saw him, even though he was covered in blood. And I saw how many of us were missing. Charlie, Toast and Sykkuno were dead.

He wasn't the one who reported the body, but he had witnessed the murder, at least one of them. He explained how he saw Felix kill Sykkuno by the trash at bottom storage, while the blonde male explained why would he kill the only person that vouched for him, but we were at six and we had to vote.

I trusted Corpse completely, and Felix was sused from the first kill, so we voted him out of the ship. The five of us stared outside the window as we saw Felix float away from us.

I sighed and grabbed Corpse's hands, I was determined to protect him at all costs now.

I walked us to reactor, where I did my two last tasks, 1-10 and Simon says. Corpse stayed behind me, holding onto my hand. Then the lights started to dim again and he muttered a _**'I'll go fix the lights,'**_ he let go of my hand and walked away.

I obviously couldn't see anything, but I was able to hear the vent in security opening. My body trembled in fear as I stayed still, awaiting my death, but I didn't heard anything.

Soon the lights came back on and I walked closer to security, I peeked inside. It was empty. I heard the sound of thumping in the vent and I hid on the wall parallel to the vent, right were the impostor wouldn't see me. The vent was opened and I heard soft groaning as they jumped out of it.

_This was my chance! I could find the impostor!_

I took a deep breath, calming myself as I knew they had their cooldown still going and that gave me courage to step into their sight.

_But I wasn't excepting..._

Corpse closing the vent as his clothes were covered in blood. Then I saw him open a different map, the sabotage map, and he closed the door of electrical.

I couldn't feel my body. My mind was blank and my throat was closed, impeding me talk, but the small hitch breath I let out was enough for Corpse to flinch and turn around.

I tried to say something, but an emergency meeting was called, making me snap back to reality and walk towards cafeteria.

Corpse was following me closely behind, in complete silence. He was fidgety and when I glanced over my shoulder to look at him I saw him nervously playing with his fingers.

We met at the cafeteria and Valkyrae was missing, so we knew she died. Sean was asking us when we saw her last in, and Dream said he saw her at lights, she fixed them and he left, he assumed she went to the left side, because he didn't see her again. Sean told us he was at comms doing download when the lights came back on, and he was sus on Dream. When they looked at me, I had to take a deep breath.

"I was doing Simon says at reactor, it was my last task, and Corpse was with me the whole time, even when the lights went out, we stayed next to each other the whole time." I noticed Corpse turning his head to look at me, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm kind of sus on both of you guys, but you've been vouching for each other the whole game... so I'm not sure." Was all Dream said before the meeting ended, they ran around for a bit while I went to navigation, and I stood there, staring into the bottomless black space.

I heard steps behind me, and then a hand was placed on my shoulder, making me glanced behind me. Corpse had taken off his helmet and I just stared at his soft yet sharp features, he opened his mouth a couple of times, until he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you...?" He stopped mid sentence, looking down at the metal floor of the ship, I sighed and turned around fully. I took off my helmet too, placing it on the chair and I took a step forward closer to Corpse.

I smiled sweetly at him, caressing his face with both hands and I pulled him closer to me, leaning down to press a kiss on his lips, "Because I love you, Corpse," was my answer.

His brown eyes widen and his face turned red, but he had a weird expression on his face. He was happy and sad at the same time, while I was conflicted inside.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, the logical thing would be tell the true but... I couldn't. I've known Corpse for a long time now, and we grew to be really close friends, we playfully flirted with each other at times, but I meant it every time we did. I was deeply in love with him, and I guess... he loves me too.

I sighed and put my helmet back on, walking away from him.

I stayed with Sean for a while, following him around, as both of us were done with our tasks. I saw Corpse and Dream walking into the cafeteria from weapons and the reactor started, we started to head towards reactor, and I barely caught sight of Corpse killing Dream.

I closed my eyes tightly, and followed Sean into reactor, he went to the upper button, while I went to the lower one, I kinda spaced out for a bit until I heard Sean calling my name. "(M/n)?" I hurried to press my hand on the sensor and the reactor stopped.

Sean and I stayed together for a longer while, and we wondered why our tasks weren't done yet, and I turned to look at him after I checked my map.

"You have tasks left?" He shook his head no.

"Maybe a ghost is being lazy...?" I hummed at that and we went all the way down to admin. He stood on the table and I stood there at the door, catching a glance of the camera's light flashing on.

 _Corpse is at cams..._ I looked back at Sean and he walked away from the table.

"I saw someone at security and someone at cafeteria... is it Dream? Did he killed Corpse?" Sean walked towards the cafeteria's door, but it locked right in front of us, then the lights went out.

I lagged behind Sean for a bit, he went into electrical and I stayed at the door. The lights came back on as Sean fixed them and Corpse came up from behind the power box. Sean saw him too and he backed away.

The three of us were trapped together in electrical, and I was aware of what was going to happen, so I just looked away, trying to ignore Sean's panicking voice as he called out to me.

The horrible noise of the knife piercing his flesh over and over made me flinch and the door opened behind me. I walked out and took off my helmet throwing it away. I heard footsteps echoing behind me, walking out of the room, and then the bloody knife was thrown away, landing next to my helmet. I looked down and I noticed the small drops of blood staining my suit, I felt sick...

But then I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind and Corpse's breathing on my neck, it made me shiver.

But I wasn't sure if if was because of fear or due to how close he was to me.

He sighed and made me turn around, his suit covered in blood, and I had to look away. Corpse wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, I placed my hands on his hips, pressing my fingertips on his flesh as I saw the fresh dead body of Sean behind him.

"I couldn't kill you, (M/n), I love you, too."


	5. Corpse x Cute!Male!Reader [Fluff]

** Short Chapter **

A heavy sigh-like-whine left my mouth for the tenth time today. Ever since I woke up I've been feeling... needy and cuddly, and all I wanted to do was snuggle against my adorably adorable boyfriend, also know as Corpse Husband.

But he had been playing Among Us for the past seven hours!!

The first couple of games were fine, like, I was there with him, hugging his side and almost falling asleep, but then he decided to stream it and I had to leave. And now, I've been sitting on this couch all damn day.

But, I understood why he wanted to play and chill on stream with his friends and whatnot, he had been stressed lately with a lot going on and I was completely fine with it. The problem was that, I really wanted cuddles today, sit and watch some horror movies, try to cook together, basically spend some cute bonding time with him.

I would be getting my cuddles soon, I just had to wait for it.

I sat there, thinking 'he's going to be done soon,' so with that thought in mind, I got up and walked to his recording room, he barely glanced back at me and said 'hi' to me as I stood next to him. Leaning down, I saw his chat saying hi to me too.

Everyone knew who I was, I'm (M/n), Corpse's best friend-slash-roommate, also his boyfriend, but nobody knows that obviously. I've been in quite a few of his videos in the past, and I recently started a streaming channel too where I played with a lot of people.

All in all, Corpse was okay with me being there, as long as I don't say anything that would blow up the cover, which was relatively easy, but this time, I really, really, really needy his arms wrapped around me.

My arms sneaked around his shoulders from behind and I nuzzled on his neck, his scent was enough to relax me instantly and I let out a deep sigh, I moved his headphones slightly and made sure to whisper low enough in his ear, as to avoid my voice being picked up by the microphone.

"I want cuddles, babe," I saw him smile softly turning to look at me and he pressed a kiss on my lips, mumbling against them.

"I'll be done in a bit," I stayed behind him, snuggling on his neck and sighing every now and then. After ten minutes more the round ended and he said he was leaving, he said goodbye to everyone after leaving the lobby, said bye to the viewers, and ended the stream.

I stood straight again, and he pushed his chair back, staring up at me with a smile on his face. I smiled too and before he could stand up, I picked him up in my arms. Corpse chuckled, covering his face with his hands.

The curious thing about us is how... opposite we are. Like, we have similar personalities and taste, but we don't look like a "normal" couple. Mainly because, he wears black the most, some times changing it, but it's always a dark colour, while I usually wear more pastel tones.

When we came out to our friends they were very surprised about that, pointing out how different we are, but we laughed it off and said 'same'.

... and despite people -and Corpse- call me cute, I'm the top. Nobody ever believes me tho.

I pressed a kiss on the back of his hands before I walked out and took us to our bedroom. I laid him down on the bed gently and I got in next to him, holding him close to my chest and playing with his curls, closing my eyes as I enjoy the warmth and closeness of his body next to mine.


	6. Dense!Corpse x Jealous!Male!Reader [Fluff]

I was content. Happy, even. And the reason was simple.

Because I got to listen to my boyfriend talking to new people and making friends, it filled me with happiness knowing that he was starting to open up to other people apart from me or Dave.

I mean, I was happy. Until the ambience changed. I don't know how and I'm not sure I know why, but the rest were startling to flirt with Corpse very openly, not even hiding their flirtiness. And of course, because my boyfriend is so dense and clueless he just laughed everything off, taking it as jokes. But they weren't jokes.

Corpse is a dense guy, he wouldn't realized somebody is flirting with him even if that person is all over him, and I know that personally.

Do you know how long it took me to make Corpse fall in love with me?! Four fucking years! Because he's such a dense idiot!

...I still love him, though. And that density makes him suuuupeeeer cute. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that! Everybody is trying to swip Corpse off his feet and he's not even realizing it.

So I cleared my throat just twenty seconds before the meeting ended, and talked over everybody's voices.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get information about the impostors instead of flirting with Corpse?" I muttered between gritted teeth, feeling my eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

They agreed quickly, and attempted to say what they got, but the time ran out.

Now playing again, I wanted to let out my anger in them, and the only way was... killing them and winning this round!

When there was eight seconds in my kill cooldown, I turned off the lights and followed Logic, pretty much everyone flirted with Corpse, but he was the closest ahead of me while my fellow impostor was next to 5up further behind. And because lights were off, it was easy to kill them and run into electrical before the lights came back on and they could see.

I ran left with Poki and Sykkuno, while Rae, Corpse and Toast went right, where the bodies were, Courage stayed in electrical, and as soon as we entered the lower engine, the bodies were found.

Again, I tried to get some information about the killers, but they were asking Corpse questions, just to hear his voice. It pissed me off.

But, even if I felt a hot fire burning inside my chest, I stayed silent, letting my alibies talk for me when somebody sused me. This is my time to shine. We just needed three kills to win, we can do this, Rae! You're the only one who doesn't flirt with my boyfriend!

...That's probably because she knows... anyway! Let's do it! I'm burning in jealousy and killing them in Among Us is going to be my revenge!

Right when the timer was beeping, everyone started to panic about the fact that they didn't had any kind of information about the impostors, and I took the opportunity to speak.

"That's because you're too focus flirting with Corpse, now we're probably going to lose," I heard Corpse laughing and some voices trying to deny the fact that I was right, while they danced around the meeting table to hit the emergency button.

I was about to sabotage the reactor, but Rae beat me and turned off lights right when our cooldown was on eight seconds. Everybody stuck together running through storage and right on the door to admin, Rae killed Poki, I ran ahead of her and she made it into electrical just when I closed the doors, this was going to help her a bit with her cooldown and I could kill somebody here...

Maybe I should wait a bit more.

Or not.

I pressed my kill button right on the stack everyone was at and it got reported immediately. Rae reported it and she started her typical yelling about how no impostor could pull a double kill with her still alive, talking about how good her reflects are.

She cleared me out, saying that I was standing next to her the entire time, despite the fact that I obviously wasn't. And the rest believed her, somehow. Well, if I was a crewmate and heard Rae's logic I would agreed with her too.

Nobody seemed to noticed that Poki was also dead, and that was a great advantage, because they were too busy deciding who to shoot out of the ship.

Thankfully, Toast was the one who got ejected, and the screen turned blue with the word 'Victory' on the top part of the screen.

In the lobby, everyone was pointing out how bad that round was and how they should chill out about the flirting with Corpse, I totally agreed with them and said I had to go. A round of 'bye's' filled my ears and I exited the lobby before closing the game. I stood up from my chair and rushed out of my recording room, heading straight to Corpse's.

I opened the door and he glanced back at me, a frown was adorning my face and that made him chuckle. He made a hand sign to get closer to him and I did, an angry pout on my lips. My arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and I pressed my chin on his shoulder, facing him and pressing peck on his cheeks.

"I want cuddles..." he chuckled and stroked my head softly, we made eye contact and he kissed my lips. "I'm so fucking jealous of their flirting, baby, so I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer."

Corpse seemed confused for a moment, before a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Nobody was flirting with me, though."

His dense response and oblivious expression made me chuckle softly, how cute can he be?

"You're so damn dense... but, I was totally serious, I want cuddles, and I want them now." I glanced at the screen for a moment, seeing everyone leaving the lobby. They were probably going to change maps now...

But before Corpse got to see the new code in chat, I held his chin and turned him to look at me, pressing my lips on his. He gasped in surprise, but soon turned his body towards me and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

"If you cuddle with me..." I mumbled against his lips, starting at his flustered expression, "There'll be more and more kisses like those."

Because of how close we were, I was able to hear him gulp, and he unmuted himself. "Sorry, guys, something came up and I have to go."

I faintly heard complains but they allowed him to leave either way. He closed the game took off his headphones, closing discord too. I smiled and held his hand, making him stand up and dragging him to our bedroom, where I laid us down on our bed and I nuzzled against his chest, feeling his hand playing with my hair.


	7. Corpse x Kuudere!Male!Reader

(M/n) was watching anime peacefully in his room, having fun all by himself, enjoying his free time and catching up with one of the best anime he's ever watched...

When his phone started to buzz nonstop next to him on his bed. He groaned and paused the chapter, grabbing his phone and going to his messages.

One of his good friends, who's also a youtuber, was spamming his phone, his texts popping up as they were being sent. Most of the messages were him typing (M/n)'s name, like a whine, and he probably was whining like a baby because the lack of attention from the (h/c) haired male.

And while he stared at his phone the texts were still popping in his screen, he decided to type a question mark, nothing else, just a '?'.

With that simple and vague response, Felix texted back less than ten seconds later.

**_Felix;_ **

_Come play among us with us._

**;Who's 'us'?'**

He was about to leave his phone aside when another reply showed up. _**That dude types so fast wth.**_

_Sean, Sykkuno, Toast, Rae, Lily, Charlie, Corpse, Poki and I._

(M/n) had a mental debate, deciding whether he should play with them or keep watching his anime, and he made up his mind, but Felix anticipated what he would be doing, because he sent another text.

 _I wasn't asking if you could, I know you're watching anime, now come play with us for a while_.

_It's the beta ver btw._

Letting out a soft sigh, (M/n) got up from the bed and went to the separated room where his computer desk was. He sat on his chair and opened discord reluctantly in his pc. But even if he wasn't feeling like playing at the moment, he could never refuse what Felix tells him, and that's because he cares deeply for the male.

While he waited for the invite link, he opened Among Us, making sure he was on the Beta Version as Felix told him. He glanced at discord, he saw what Felix said was the code of the lobby, and clicked on the invite displayed in chat.

(M/n) put on his headphones and joined the lobby, everyone was talking about him, Felix was probably telling them something about the male joining their game. They were expectant about listening to you, and the reason was because of Corpse, ever since he met them they always felt anxious about hearing a new person's voice. Of course, (M/n) was oblivious to that information, mostly because his world swirled around anime and manga, with the occasional videogame.

Everyone saw him standing still, but nobody was saying anything, so Sean talked first.

"Hey, (M/n)," now the anticipation grew.

"Hello, Sean, and hello everybody, nice to meet you," even if Felix previously told everybody who he was, he did it again, a blank expression on (M/n)'s face the entire time he introduced himself.

He added the fact that (M/n) had a YouTube channel, and his content was (gameplay/art/covers). Somehow, corpse found him really interesting, especially after Felix said something along the lines of 'He's a kuudere too.'

Sean backed him up and laughed, saying how weird it was to have a friend that behaved like usual anime characters. But (M/n) didn't found it funny.

Nor offensive honestly, he just sighed deeply.

"Can we play the game?"

The rest instantly agreed, and the match started. (M/n) did his tasks in complete silence despite the proximity chat added onto the game, and he could clearly hear and see Corpse following him, trying to get his attention over and over again.

"(M/n)." He called him while the male was fixing his third and last wire, still having two more tasks left. He just hummed as a response, and that made Corpse really happy, "You wanna be my friend?

His task closed as he finished it and he moved his character a step closer to Corpse's. (M/n) stayed silent for a moment before humming again, adding a 'Sure,' and walking out.

Corpse kept following him everywhere he went, like a loyal puppy trailing behind his owner, and the rest started to tease him for doing so. Corpse felt his face getting warm, but just laughed everything they said as if it was nothing, and continued on following the male he just met.

Even when the impostors killed him, he followed him as a ghost, feeling content about (M/n) avenging his death.

Back in the lobby, Corpse decided to run around (M/n) again and again, and that action made the kuudere male chuckle. Corpse's chest fluttered at the sound of his soft laugh and he wondered what was happening to him.

And he made the mistake of muting himself for a moment and comment that to his stream.

Let's just say, after that game, there was countless amounts of fanart of both them.


	8. Corpse x Streamer!Male!Reader [Fluff]

Without having an actual reason why, (M/n)'s consciousness slowly came back to him. His eyes opened slowly, feeling the sleep still clinging onto him, but when he saw his boyfriend finally getting some well deserved sleep, his body seeming to have freed itself for the tiredness and the wanting to sleep in.

He stayed in bed as still as he could, observing the curly haired male sleeping soundly, his chest rising up and down in a steady breathing while his quite long hair fell over his eyes. (M/n) reached his hand up to move it away, as it seemed to be tickling the male, and he pushed it back softly.

(M/n)'s hand reached down to stroke his face, a small smile appearing on his face, but soon a pair of brown eyes were staring at him too. He flinched slightly, a subtle blush coloring his cheeks, which made the black haired male smile.

"G... good morning, babe." (M/n) mumbled sitting up on the bed, Corpse sighed and turned to face the ceiling, staring at the (h/c) haired male with the same smile still on his face.

"G'morning, (M/n)."

His deep morning voice made the sitting male shiver, he would never be able to get used to his boyfriend's voice, but he could say the same about him. Corpse loves his voice, and he always makes sure to let him know, despite the fact that he used to hate it, that's it, until he met the older male.

The reason why (M/n) used to hate his voice, was because of how soft and kind he sounds. His voice does not match his appearance nor personality, but nobody seems to believe him. That's probably because he never used a facecam on any of his streams. But Corpse somehow changed that. He made (M/n) love his voice, and it wasn't just because he would tell him he loves it, it was more because of Corpse's reactions.

At first he would blush and stutter slightly, being unable to form a coherent sentence, until he simply confessed his feelings. Ever since then, Corpse would still feel flustered every time he heard (M/n) talking or simply calling his name, but it got a bit better.

(M/n) had a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips, reminiscing the past, feeling his heart warming at the memories. He made eye contact with Corpse, and they stared at each other for seemed like eternity, until (M/n) leaned down to place a peck on his lips, soon getting up from the bed.

"I'll make breakfast, you can stay in bed."

///////

Needless to say, they had a fun time eating breakfast in bed, obviously going to brush their teeth right after and continuing with their day. Everything was going like always, normal and calm, when they received a text at the same time.

After reading what was said in the texts, they stared at each other for a few seconds, before they laughed at the coincidence.

"I guess we're gonna play some Among us together, then."

Both (M/n) and Corpse stood up from the couch and went towards their own recording rooms. Obviously replaying a yes to Sean and Sykkuno.

(M/n) set up everything, ready to stream and tweet about it, Corpse did the same, but he just started streaming as soon as he had everything ready. With discord open, both of them received an invite link into everyone's chat, and soon they were able to hear those who would be playing with, and the lobby's code was soon in chat.

They joined basically at the same time, and everyone greeted Corpse. Then Sykkuno introduced (M/n) to those who didn't knew him, leaving Corpse for last.

With that, they realized that their friends weren't aware that... they already know each other, and it was already late to tell them otherwise, so they decided to go along with it. For the rest, (M/n) and Corpse seemed to get along instantly, as they noticed how they would flirt occasionally, but their voices were so hypnotic that they didn't said anything about it.

Everything was going just fine, (M/n) got to be imposter quite a few times and won most of them. Those who just met him were shocked at how good of a liar he was but the Corpse said something like, "We believe in him because he sounds as cute as Sykkuno," Sean agreed and so did Rae, making (M/n) chuckle slightly.

Well, all in all, everything was fun.

Until the very last round.

(M/n) got crewmate, and his "imposter caching" skills never failed him, Sykkuno said so. So they listened to every single thing he said, and they ended up winning.

Felix, who was one of the imposter, jokingly complained about how (M/n) didn't had any consist proof that he was an imposter, something that everyone agreed too.

"It's just... his voice, man, I can't say no to him, everything he says has to be true."

Those who trusted the male agreed with Toast, soon starting to compliment (M/n)'s soft and smooth voice.

(M/n) was giving a short explanation of the things Felix did that gave him away, everyone listening attentively, when...

"That's the voice I wake up to everyday..."

They heard Corpse saying dreamly, as if he was caught up in his own thoughts, accidentally speaking out loud. (M/n) choked with his spit and everyone in the lobby was silent for at least a minute, and as Corpse wondered why the rest weren't talking at all, he realized what he said.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself before he placed his hand against his mouth, as if it could revert his words.

As soon as he spoke, voices filled their ears, throwing questions mercilessly at them, while (M/n) coughed out loud, attempting to muffle those questions.

Thankfully, it was already (M/n)'s last game, so he left in a hurry and ended his stream, ignoring the chat asking what Corpse ment by that. His hands covered his face, feeling his cheeks warmer than ever, and about ten minutes later, his recording room door was being opened, and the soft sound of footsteps entered.

Corpse hugged him from behind, hiding his own blushing face on (M/n)'s neck, cutely whining, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that, baby."

(M/n) just took a deep breath and lowered his hands, playing with Corpse's curls, "It's fine, they would've figured it out on their own, anyway, but if you're worried about that you can say we... live together, like roomantes or something like that."

They discussed what they'll be doing for a few minutes, when their notifications started going off. Their dm's were filled with everyone's questions, and they just told them the true.

But, for now, to their fans they were only good friends that shared an apartment.


	9. Corpse x Deaf!Male!Reader [Fluff]

Every singe day, (M/n) would wake up and read all the things out there about his boyfriend, also known as Corpse Husband. He didn't had an actual reason to feel jealous with every CorpsexSykkuno edits or drawing that were out there for the world to see, but whenever a fanart quoted something that either of them had said about each other, something in his chest would burn, putting pressure onto him, and he would have a hard time calming down.

But then he would remembered how much of a good person Sykkuno and everyone else Corpse played with is, and he would feel guilty for getting jealous like that. So he decided to ask Corpse a favor.

He took a deep breath, put his phone down and look towards his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, watching anime in his laptop. (M/n) tapped his shoulder a few times, and the curly haired male paused the episode, taking off his headphones and looking at him with a curious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said slowly for (M/n) to understand him, and he felt his hands shaking slightly, so he took another deep, shaky breath.

"Can I play..." he swallowed and thought carefully about what he wanted to say, "Among us w-with you and... your friends...?" He asked barely above a whisper, feeling extremely nervous, and worrying if he said anything wrong.

(M/n) became deaf after an accident where one of his friends was driving drunk, they were going home back from a party and all of them were wasted. He doesn't remember much, but he had the lightest injuries, because the friend that was driving died, while the other one couldn't walk anymore. The doctors told him that he was lucky, but he didn't felt like that, he was the one that invited them to that party and... one of them was gone while the other one didn't wanted anything to do with him again.

All of those things significantly dropped his self-steem, and he was in a place that he doesn't like to remember anymore, when one day, going outside with his sign language teacher, he met Corpse, who two years later, became his boyfriend and biggest support.

Corpse learned sign language just for him, after he told him he felt insecure about his voice, mainly because he couldn't hear it anymore and was scared he would be talking too loud, and Corpse understood that, respected his decision and later helped him over come his insecurities.

But, coming back to the present, Corpse touched his face gently, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and slowly asked him.

"Are you sure about that, (M/n)? I would be there helping you but... it'll be difficult." (M/n) thought for a second and then a sweet smile appeared on his face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on Corpse's lips, pressing their foreheads together.

"I want to... m-meet your friends... th-they helped you so-so much too and... I-I'm really grateful for that." Corpse felt his heart flutter, and he felt like he could cry at any moment, but instead, he smiled and kissed him back.

"Okay, let me text them real quick."

While Corpse was busy contacting his YouTube friends, asking if they were free to play among us with someone special from him, (M/n) took his time to mentalize himself, give himself courage and confidence.

Corpse explained everyone that he just wanted to play for a bit, without streaming or anything, just chill for a while. Most of them agreed, and they got ready to spend a fun time together, kind of curious about this 'special someone' that Corpse talked about.

His brown eyes turned from his phone screen to his boyfriend, who was nervously preparing himself mentally to face this challenge. It made Corpse smile as he leaned closer and held his chin sweetly, turning his face towards him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll be there for you, baby," he read Corpse's lips, blushing hard a few seconds later, and hiding his face in his hands. The curly haired male laughed at the male's adorable behavior, and helped him get up from the couch.

They walked into their room, and Corpse helped (M/n) set up his discord and the game, before leaving to his own recording room, promising him that he'll help him get comfortable.

(M/n) practiced a bit, playing in public lobbies with random people, and he somehow relaxed quite quickly.

He glanced at his discord set up in his laptop, and he saw that Corpse was talking to him, telling him that everybody was already in the game, and in the call, so he sent an invite link. He clicked it and he saw a lot of messages on the screen, along with what seemed to be the code in the chat, he typed it and got in.

Corpse was talking to him again, and he saw that he had his webcam on, so (M/n) could see him -he turned his on as well-, he was signing to him that they were just talking about whatever and it wasn't important, and for now, he'll introduce him to everyone else.

But before he did, Corpse looked seriously into his eyes, before signing with his hands again.

'Do you want me to tell them?' (M/n) instantly knew what he meant, and he nodded slowly, they had to know either way, it would be awkward if they didn't knew.

And so, Corpse introduced (M/n) to everyone, telling them that he's deaf so it'll take him some time to get used to things. Corpse signed to him what their responses were, and (M/n) smiled, knowing that they were very understandable of his situation.

And they played some among us together.

It wasn't after a while that (M/n) got comfortable with them, talking in chat and using his voice without insecurities, always staring at Corpse as he signed the responses he couldn't hear.

That was when, already knowing that a lot of people do, (M/n) started to flirt with Corpse openly, not even caring if he wasn't muted or everyone else was able to hear him, he just wanted to see Corpse's reaction to his voice, blushing profusely as he couldn't find any kind of response, and everyone seemed to enjoy listening how flustered Corpse got because of (M/n).


	10. Jealous!Corpse x Boyfriend!Male!Reader [Fluff]

That day, (M/n) woke up with a happy smile plastered on his face, excited about what'll come later that day, but for now, he had to make breakfast for Corpse and remind him to take his medicine. So he got up from their bed, and walked into the kitchen, deciding to make something healthy yet easy to cook.

Corpse got up almost an hour later, his arms wrapping around (M/n)'s waist from behind, humming softly as he felt how he got those well-deserved hours of sleep. The (h/c) haired male smiled and turned his head to look at Corpse, who was staring at him with his chin on his shoulder, a heart-melting shine in them as they made eye contact.

(M/n) felt his heart flutter at how his curly haired boyfriend was staring at him with his deep brown eyes, expressing every single thing with just a look, he couldn't resist and he reached his hand up, cupping his cheek gently and leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. A subtle blush coated Corpse's cheeks, and he whined softly, hiding his face on (M/n)'s back, making the male chuckle.

"I made breakfast and I got your medicines ready, take them and eat something, baby." Corpse reluctantly let him go and went to grab the pills next to a cup of water, downing then instantly as he was already used to them. (M/n) had everything ready, he set up the table and placed the plates on it.

They ate like always, talking and joking, discussing about anime and (M/n) tried to explain him what Attack on Titan's storyline was, but even himself found it difficult to explain it, and at the end they were laughing once more.

After a couple of hours, when the clock stroke 1pm (M/n) received a text from Dream, reminding him about the Among Us lobby they'll be playing in a few minutes, so he got up from the couch and stared at Corpse, who looked up from his phone when he saw him getting up.

"Come on, let's play some among us together."

(M/n) was feeling excited, this wasn't the first time he'll be playing Among Us with his boyfriend, but someone really special to him was joining too. He and Corpse had met once previously, but it was obvious that they weren't close, so he wanted to get them to know each other a bit better.

Dream and (M/n) have known each other for over a year, and the (h/c) haired was featured in a lot of his videos, but he never got to play among us with Dream, so, as mentioned before, he was feelings excited for the outcome of it.

And there was another extra thing, he wondered how Corpse would react to him and Dream being so close, both of them were aware of all the (M/n)xDream stuff out there on the internet, their relationship was very much like Corpse and Sykkuno's. (M/n) didn't mind it at all, and he kind of figured out that Corpse wouldn't mind it either.

When everyone was already in the lobby, waiting for whoever was missing, (M/n) couldn't help with flirt with Dream, his character running around him over and over again. The male obviously felt slightly flustered at his friend's flirtiness but he was already used to it, so he just laughed it off and went along with (M/n).

The game started and they were in Polus, Corpse was already feeling a bit uneasy, so he started to follow Dream and (M/n) around. The proximity chat let him hear what they were talking about, and he tried to get (M/n)'s attention with it, but it wasn't working, instead he just stayed behind, hearing how close both of them were.

A frown showed up on his face, as he growled slightly annoyed. His chat was asking him why he was angry all of the sudden, but he just pouted to himself, feeling ignored.

He saw his opportunity when (M/n) finally ran on his own. Corpse kept running behind him, the pout still plastered on his face as he complained cutely about how he was ignoring him while talking to Dream.

"Pay attention to me..." he mumbled softly, a shiver running down (M/n)'s spine at the adorable sound and the mental image of his pouty face, while Corpse's stream went crazy.

(M/n) couldn't resist and he was the one following Corpse around this time. The curly haired male had a huge smile plastered on his face the entire time, specially when he heard Dream trying to get (M/n) to go with him, but he refused, that left Corpse with a sense of accomplishment burning in his chest.

"(M/n) is mine, not Dream's." Was the last thing he said to the stream right as he ended it, going out straight with his boyfriend to cuddle with him.


	11. Crewmate!Corpse x Imposter!Reader [Angst]

(M/n) was totally fine. He followed everyone with a happy smile on his face, even though the rest couldn't see it, he felt happy, content that all of his friends were still alive.

And the reason was because he's the only impostor in the spaceship.

He talked to those who were doing tasks, acting as if he was doing his too or had already done them. Everyone began to trust him, and all just because he didn't killed anybody, even if he had countless opportunities to do so, and he was basically out of sus, metaphorically placing a target on his body. But nobody knew, and (M/n) was feeling kinda guilty, even if everyone was still alive.

(M/n) didn't wanted to hurt or kill anyone, let alone the man with the black spacesuit, also known as Corpse. They had grown closer the past few days, and (M/n) started to feel goosebumps all over his body, along with the fluttering on his chest that made his cheeks flare up in red.

He developed a crush on the male, and it was really obvious, because he couldn't hide it. The thing that (M/n) wanted the most was to let everyone known how important they were to him...

Before he finally kills them all.

And that wasn't too far into the future.

With every single meeting they had, he felt his control and sanity slowly slipping between his fingers like water, and he felt like he had enough. While he stared at Corpse doing his 'Simon says' task, he turned off the lights and walked into the security room, venting into electrical and killing one of the crewmates by the wire panel.

He vented back and acted like he got trapped in security as he closed the doors quickly, Corpse believed him the moment he saw him walk out and as the lights were turning back on, the body was reported.

Nobody had enough proof to blame anyone, so they just went back to their tasks.

(M/n) kept plotting everyone's death, always getting an alibi from whoever he had close at the moment, and they decided to just pick who they thought it was, but (M/n) stopped them, speaking with a sickening sweet tone.

"Let's just do our tasks, we're almost done anyway," the fact that everyone agreed made him a grew a maniacal smile on his face, his eyes wide and frenetically looking at everyone, innocently doing their tasks as if there wasn't such a thing like an imposter onboard.

That thought made the male go psycho, pulling the knife hiding under his sleeve, holding it with wristband of his glove. He ran around the ship, slicing necks and leaving stab wounds every time he saw a crewmate, their screams of agony, pain and betrayal were music to his ear, and he took off his helmet, letting those who were left agonizing on the floor to see his sick expression.

He looked so crazy, a wide sadist smirk pulling up his lip, as he lick the blood off the blade of his knife.

(M/n) laughed with ecstasy, his bloody hands reaching up to his face, staining it with it's bright red color, and the metallic odor of it numbing his reasoning. He ran around, not even calming down between each kill, until he wasn't aware of what he was doing anymore, only able to see red and hear cries for mercy.

The moment he snapped back from his psychotic state was when a wet and warm hand was place on his cheek. He blinked a few times, the red clouding his sight slowly fading away and he started to look down.

A strangled gasp left his mouth when he saw the male in his arms. The black spacesuit... the helmet with horns... that deep voice calling out his name...

"C-corpse..." he sobbed as he saw the light fading from his brown eyes, "I-I'm sorry..."

His shaky hand attempted to stop the bleeding from one of the many stab wounds on his body, and he saw his knife still on his flesh. Corpse move his face with the little bit of strength he had left, and made (M/n) lean down. The softest, lightest peck was pressed on his lips, while Corpse smiled at him, his eyes closing slowly as (M/n) just stared at him, tears flooding in his eyes, spilling and running down his cheeks.

(M/n) gritted his teeths as he held Corpse's limp body against his chest. A loud scream left his throat, the screeching sounds echoing in the ship as his chest burned with guilt, pain and regret.


	12. SingleFather!Corpse x Onesided!Male!Reader [Angst]

If there was something that I wasn't expecting, was seeing my best friend -and crush-, known by the internet as Corpse, standing outside of my front door. He had a sad expression on his face and teary eyes, his three year old daughter asleep in his arms, completely oblivious to the state her father was in.

Obviously, I let him inside my apartment, closing the door and helping him to the couch. As soon as he sat down, I held his daughter in my arms and stroked his hair as his head was casted down, his shaky hands covering his face as his body trembled, choked sobs muffled by his hands.

Seeing him like this broke my heart, but for now, I walked into my bedroom and tucked Eleonor in my bed, making sure she was covered up properly before walking back to the living room.

I instantly noticed the change of his hands positions once I walked in, now, in the middle of his palm, laid his marriage ring, the room's light making it shine, showing off how beautiful the ring was. Hesitantly, I walked closer and sat down next to him. He turned to look at me, closed his fist around the ring and threw his arms around me, his body shaking profusely as he cried on my chest.

My jaw clenched when I felt his tears wetting my t-shirt, the pressure on my chest growing heavier the longer I got to think about what happened.

He obviously had some kind of fight with his wife, but... about what, exactly?

I wanted to ask him about it, try to make him feel better, but at the same time I didn't wanted to pressure or upset him, so I just bit the tip of my tongue to prevent me from talking and simply wrapped my arms around him, tightly, silently letting him know I was there for him whenever he needed me.

While he cried his heart out on me, I couldn't help but imagine a life next to Corpse. Living happily, smiling and letting him know how important and how much I love him, whispering it on his ear ever single moment I had the chance to.

But a sad, disappointed huff left my mouth as a defeated smile pulled at my lips.

All of that would never happen... because Corpse is straight. I mean, he even got married and had a daughter with that damn whore, he's obviously not gay!

The fact that I've had a crush on him ever since I met him more than six years ago isn't going to chance his sexuality. At all. So the only thing I could do, was play the "supportive, comprehensive friend" role.

When his crying started to slow down a bit, and his breathing went back to normal, I stroked his curly hair gently, rubbing slow circles on his scalp, knowing well how much that calms him down. Everything was in total silence, until he let out a deep, shaky sigh and pulled back from our hug.

"Sh-she cheated o-on me... (R/g/n) fucking cheated on me..." that whore... my teeth gritted as my fists clenched, stupid bitch, you married him and had a child! What the fuck is wrong with you, hoe?!

I really felt like screaming in anger, go look for her and pull out every single bleached hair of her dumb head... but I shouldn't, specially because Corpse needed me by his side.

"And she..." he took another breath, his hand going to up to dry a tear that slid down his face, "Asked for a divorce."

Okay, again, I would've jumped around my apartment with happiness, if this wasn't a serious matter for Corpse, and it also was for me, because I couldn't feel content about his divorce, it was greatly already affecting him and it would also affect Eleonor. It's not easy to understand why your parents aren't together anymore, and I know it... because I went through that, it wasn't nice at all.

"But, the worst thing is that..." his teary brown eyes looked into mine, his bottom lip trembling as he couldn't hold his emotions, "She wants to take Elle away from me, (M/n), she doesn't even takes care of her, I do because she's never in the house."

I hug him again, letting him cry for a while longer, trying to think of a solution for this problem, but I had nothing, so I just held him close to me, stroking his back and sweetly playing with his hair, until he eventually, fell asleep.

I stayed there with him for a bit longer, before slightly pushing him back against the couch, wrapping my arms around his back and under his knees, standing up and taking him to bed with Eleonor. I tucked him next to her, and I sat at the edge of the bed, looking at him a while longer, reaching my hand up to dry the tears were still on his face. He frowned in his sleep, before leaning on my hand, holding it closer and snuggling it.

The sight melted my heart, but... it wasn't right. I sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead before slowly taking back my hand, walking out of the room to sleep on the couch.

The night wasn't easy, I couldn't sleep well at all, and thoughts were running around in my head, making me feel guilty for even imagining stuff like that.

This fucking heart of mine would never understand! I thought that sparkle of hope had died four years ago, but apparently it never did! Fucking damn it...

My arm dropped over my eyes, sighing deeply, "Love is so stupid..."

And before I knew it, I fell asleep too, but it didn't lasted long. I might've slept two hours or so, because I felt a tiny, warm hand touching my face. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking the sleep away as my sight focused next to me. Eleonor was standing there, rubbing her tummy with his other hand.

"Uncle (M/n), I'm hungry..." I sat up and yawned, stretching and feeling my back and neck sore from sleeping on the couch, I smiled at her and picked her up.

"Then let's make something delicious for you and dad, okay?" She nodded eagerly, and I walked us to the kitchen.

Right when the food was going to be ready, I heard another slow, set of footsteps walking down the hallway. I took my eyes off from the stove and saw Corpse, his hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes with his fists, yawning.

It was cute but I looked away, focusing back on the food that was already done.

"Dad, dad, look!" Glancing at them I saw how Eleonor dragged Corpse to sit at the table where the plates were already set, along with glasses of water. "I made food with Uncle (M/n)," he smiled at her and picked her up on his lap.

"Then if you helped him I'm sure it tastes wonderful," we made eye contact and I tried to smile at them, but I couldn't make it look real so I looked away, taking the food off the heat and placing it on the table.

I took out of the fridge a jar of water and one with juice, knowing that Corpse doesn't drinking anything else than water... well, most of the time anyway.

Breakfast was cheerful thanks to Elle, and I'm sure both Corpse and I appreciated that.

A while after, Elle was watching tv in my room, and Corpse made me stay with him, sitting on the couch just like last night.

"I'm sorry, (M/n)," I turned to look at him with surprise, wondering why was he apologizing to me, "If I had listened to what you said when you met (r/f/n), none of this would've happened." And that was when I remembered the night I met, who would be, his ex-wife.

It wasn't really out of jealousy, but more of concern for him. I knew who she was, I've known her for years but never talked to her, she was and still is, the biggest whore I've ever met. Ever since back in high school.

She didn't even recognized me that day, but I did, mainly because she had broken so many hearts back then, and I was worried she hadn't changed at all.

But that same day, was when Corpse and I quite drew apart. We fought because of her but that wasn't what shocked me.

He knew... Corpse knew that I was in love with him, and claimed that I was just jealous because I could never date him, so he pushed me away. We spent the next five months without talking, until he came to apologize... and to tell me he was getting married.

That was one of the worst days I've ever had in my life.

But coming back to the real time, I was speechless, I had no idea what I should say, so I just rubbed his back. He looked at me and showed me a tiny smile.

"I don't know how long it'll take for the divorce, but I'll be looking up places nearby to not bother you longer," now I smiled at him, shaking his shoulder slightly.

"You can stay here as much as you like, you don't have to rush things yet, and I'll help you find a place so you don't stress on your own." He just sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"You don't need to do that, (M/n)..."

"Hey, what are friends for? I'm not gonna leave you alone through this, I-... Eleonor needs you." My tone lowered at the end of my sentence, feeling a stinging pain in my chest, right where my heart is.

I can't... I shouldn't...

Corpse agreed to have my help, and that's how we spent the next month, looking up for a nearby apartment, big enough for two, cheap but not "suspicious" looking, and specially in a more safe part of the city. He and Eleonor slept together in my bedroom while I slept on the couch, but some nights, I could hear the bed squeaking and footsteps walking to the bathroom, being followed by muffled sobs and a heartbreaking cry. I was aware of how much Corpse loves (r/g/n), and his crying broke me. Those nights were difficult, because I would regret loving Corpse but also wishing he would love me back, and those thoughts kept me awake the rest of the night. So I decided I'll help Corpse through everything he needs.

I helped them in everything I could, going to work while Corpse took care of Elle, then I distracted her long enough for him to stream something, mainly to help him relax, and that's how everything went by, until finally two months later, Corpse decided it was time to leave.

The divorce went by quite easy, or that's what I remember it as, and Corpse also got Elle's custody, which made a smile grow on my face.

I helped them move out, taking their stuff from their old house and what they had in my apartment, and most was done in a couple of hours.

Corpse offered me to stay the night, and he cooked something for me while Elle slept on the couch. I sat at the dinning table in the kitchen, staring at Corpse as he cooked in complete silence. The sight made my thoughts wonder -as usual-, imagining a happy life where Corpse loves me back... but I got depressed by the simple thing called reality. That would never happen, (M/n), you gotta stop this now.

"(M/n)?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called, Corpse was sitting in front of me, and the steaming plate of food was placed before me, I muttered a quick 'thanks' and started to eat. "So... you still like me, right?"

I stopped chewing instantly, hardly swallowing the still big chunk of food inside my mouth, and slowly I looked up at him. His brown eyes stared at me with a serious look, and I couldn't hold it so I looked away.

"You aren't responding, so I guess you still-," I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"No! Of course not, dude! That was just..." I swallowed and faked a laugh, "Silly little crush..." as soon as I said that I felt my heart hurt again, beating faster as I had the sudden urge to cry my eyes out, so feeling my eyes getting teary, I stood up and left the table, grabbing my things on the way to the front door.

I could hear Corpse getting up too and following me, calling my name and telling me I should stay, that it was dangerous to go out at night.

Right as I was about to open the door, Corpse's hand was placed on mine. "(M/n)... don't leave," he whispered making me let out a sigh, I turned to look at him without caring that tears were falling down my face and that made a surprise expression appear on his face.

"I forgot I had something to do..." I blinked and looked down, pulling my hand back from his and opening the door with the other one. "S-see you later."

I walked out as quickly as I could, and I ran all the way home. It was late and dangerous to be out here by myself, but I couldn't stay there with him. As soon as I stepped into my apartment, I broke down.

I fell on the floor, crying out loud in the dark, my entire body trembling and my chest hurting. I hate this... I hate this feeling... I don't want it anymore. I cried and cried for what felt like hours, I cried until my eyes stung, I cried until my throat was sore... and I cried until my heart decided it was enough.

I'll forget this stupid feelings, and move on from Corpse. It's the only way I can still be friends with him.


	13. Corpse x Trans!FTM!Reader [Angst&Fluff]

**Warning: mentions of gender dysphoria.**

Everything was okay, everything was going fine, and then... it wasn't.

And I regretted going outside more than ever.

I was walking to the nearest mall, because we were running out of food, so I decided to be a good boyfriend and leave the house on my own, despite trying to convince Corpse to go with me because of my social anxiety, but I managed to be outside by myself.

It didn't took me too long to gather all the thing we needed, and now it was about to be my turn in the line, so I was getting my money ready to pay and leave as quickly as I could, when I felt a slight push on my arm. When I turned to look, I saw an old woman chuckling and fixing her glasses, and I realized she dropped something, so I picked it up for her.

"Here," I handed it over and she grabbed it, looking up at with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, _miss_ , I can't really crouch down with this hip of mine," she laughed and started to walk away, but I just felt my breath speeding up as my heart began pounding inside my chest. The old woman was leaving, before she looked back at, "You know, you're really beautiful, you shouldn't dress like that, be extravagant, wear something that'll catch a man."

The instant she left, I felt the stares of people waiting behind me, already able to tell that I'm not a man.

I should've corrected that old woman, even if I seemed rude, but my social anxiety was always a bit inconvenient with these types of situations. So I tried to calm down, reminding me that I would start taking my testosterone shots next week, I have saved up money for a top circugy... and I am a male.

I tried, I really did, but it wasn't working. Not with every single judgmental stare on my body.

There was a knot in my throat as I was paying for the groceries and the cashier attempted to calm me down.

"Are you alright, _miss_? Can I get you something?" I pocketed my wallet after I got the change and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to flatten it more even if I was wearing my binder.

"It's nothing, thank you." I whispered as I grabbed the groceries and left in a hurry.

The way back home was awful, I felt like everybody that looked at me could tell that I wasn't male and that was making my gender dysphoria kick up again after a long time.

The one thing I hated the most, was people using the wrong pronouns when they were addressing me, but I never had the courage to correct them, Corpse was the one that did all that for me. But he wasn't here with me today and I was already feeling like shit.

I walked into the apartment and hurried to leave the paper bag on top of the kitchen counter, avoiding eye contact as I covered my body as much as I could and ran to the bedroom.

"(M/n)?" Corpse's echoed behind me as I laid on the bed, pulling the covers over my head and tightly closing my eyes, thinking over and over 'I'm male,' but it still wasn't working. "(M/n)...? Babe, you alright? Did something happen?"

I didn't responded him at all, and I heard Corpse mumbling to himself, 'Of course something happened, **_he_** wouldn't be like this other wise.'

 _Oh, the he..._ that relaxed me more than it should've, just hearing my boyfriend saying it the correct way made me feel a bit better, but the feeling of being hopeless about my gender was growing heavier by the second, mixing in with a depression episode that I hadn't had since a while back.

I felt the bed dip behind me, and a hand on my hair, rubbing it softly and his deep voice humming.

"Two years ago, I met the most stunning man in the world, he was handsome, with a dark humour like me and a great personality, but... there was something weird in him and he always knew about that. He always knew that he was a male and not a female, but everyone kept telling it was just a phase, until he decided to try and live like he was meant to, but he couldn't." I listened attentively as he told the story of how we met, it was making tears gather in my eyes, "And you wanna know something? I never saw him like a female, to me he's been a male ever since he was born, and not everybody understood how he felt, until he met somebody who accepted him and loved him with his heart..."

The covert above my head was slowly pulled down and I turned around, tears falling down my eyes as I looked at him.

Corpse dried my tears with his thumb and opened his arms for me. I got out of the covers and hugged him tightly, burring my face in his chest, feeling his hands rubbing my back up and down.

"I love you, (M/n), all of you, you're my boyfriend, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks or says, okay? You're male and they can fuck off if they don't like that." His words made me laugh, something that finally made me relax, and I closed my eyes, sighing as I heard Corpse's hard beat on my ear.


	14. Corpse x Male!Reader [Angst&Fluff]

They went through this a hundred times already, wondering if they really should do this. Feeling anxious and paranoid about what could happened after it's out, how people would feel when Corpse says it.

But it had to be done.

Corpse couldn't stand keeping this to himself, specially to his supporters that had been there for him since years, plus the ones that just joined, they would be always important for him, so he couldn't hide it anymore.

(M/n) was worried about it, but still supported his decision of coming out to his fans, even if there was something bothering him deep down in his mind. He thought it was going to be fine, it would be okay, some of them would be happy, others wouldn't really care while the rest would be mad, but it was fine.

As long as Corpse was happy with his decision, it was fine.

Now, both them were on the curly haired male's recording room, getting ready to record this video, even if would just have images as the background, he didn't felt comfortable making it a live stream, so he choose this instead.

He took a few deep breaths and started to record the audio with his microphone.

(M/n) spaced out as Corpse was talking, kind of reading the script he had, so he wouldn't fucked up everything, but the (h/c) haired male could see his hands shaking, so he leaned closer and held them, kissing the back of them, Corpse couldn't help with smile.

"Thank you, babe." The male smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's nothing..." he whispered and stayed close to Corpse, calming him down every time he would get nervous or anxious. (M/n) was feeling nervous too,l but it was slightly different than what Corpse was feeling.

He felt like the reaction wouldn't be too nice, even if he was aware how nice his fans were, there was still people that hated on Corpse for no reason, so he couldn't help but be worried.

They stayed there for about an hour, and Corpse was already mentally drained, so he asked (M/n) to edit the video for him, something that he had been doing since a while back. While he was editing, feeling his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Corpse got some water for his throat, as he was already losing his voice, and came back to stay with (M/n).

Editing wasn't too hard, he just added a gameplay as the background, slow piano music and cut out some parts where Corpse stumbled over his words or they talked. When he was done, they made sure it uploaded and as soon as it did, they left the room, turning everything off to go to sleep, waiting over night what the reaction would be.

...and it wasn't all too nice.

Because (M/n) had been in quite a lot of Corpse's videos and Among Us streams, the fans already knew his social media accounts and the amount of hate messages he received were uncountable, never missing those psychopaths that sent him death threats.

How was everyone reacting that way? They didn't know, specially because they seemed to really like (M/n) too, so it was confusing, shocking and quite scary.

A week after their coming out as a couple, the messages hadn't stopped at all, only getting worse, now sending him threatening messages about how they knew where he lived, with was making him, somebody who suffered from anxiety, really scared to even get out of the apartment.

Until the day where he didn't wanted to get up from the bed came.

Corpse was worried about him, he knew that the response wasn't nice, but people were starting to accept that, or that's what he thought. That's why (M/n)'s behavior was confusing him.

And then, he saw the male's phone on the coffee table, the screen lit as notifications of messages were getting through. Corpse remembered (M/n) leavening it there before going to bed and somehow it still had battery, despite the WiFi being turned on.

Corpse grabbed it and put it to charge, before unlocking the phone, already knowing the password and Twitter dm's greeted him.

His eyes read over the words being showed on screen, rage burning inside his chest at how aggressive this people were being.

He even recognized them as those who said were "totally fine" about their relationship!

Immediately, he blocked them and turned off everything, running to their bedroom and getting on the bed next to (M/n), who was wide awake, thinking what others messages would be awaiting for him, and because he was spacing out, he got scared as the bed dipped behind him.

He turned around instantly, and before he could get off the bed, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies together, his nose catching he familiar scent of his boyfriend. And he just broke down.

Tears filled his eyes, swiftly falling down his face, and he hugged Corpse back, fully crying on his chest, mumbling how scared he was.

"It's okay, I'm here..." Corpse whispered, stroking his hair slowly, holding (M/n) as tight as he could, "Nothing's going to happen, (M/n), I'm with you."


	15. Corpse x Male!Reader [Fluff]

It was late in the morning, almost mid-day, but (M/n) was already awake, making breakfast for himself, leaving something for his boyfriend for when he wakes up, which didn't took too long, specially with Corpse's sleeping problems.

The curly haired male woke up for his two hour long nap, and got up from bed, dragging his feet along the wooden floor, feeling his body fatigued because of lack of sleep. Proper sleep.

(M/n) looked towards him, taking a sip of his (hot beverage), and he tapped his free hand on his thighs, signalling Corpse to sit on his lap. The male showed a tiny smile and walked towards the sitting male, sitting on his lap sideways, resting his head on (M/n)'s shoulder, taking deep breaths.

His boyfriend soft cologne always made him relax, because it mixed with his natural scent, and he always like the smell of it, either by getting really close to him or wearing his clothing. It let him know that (M/n) would always be there with him.

"How long?" Corpse muttered in his hoarse, morning voice, kinda catching (M/n) off guard, as his hairs stood up as a shiver ran down his spine.

"I have..." his (e/c) eyes shifted towards the clock hanging on the wall, "About forty minutes before I leave for work." He answered looking down at the black haired male. Corpse looked up, making eye contact with (M/n) and a soft blush colored his cheeks, hiding on the male's neck again.

(M/n) chuckled at his reaction and kept eating his breakfast, both of then in complete silence, but when he was done, he realized that Corpse had fallen asleep on him, his breathing deep and slow, his body limp on top of his. His hand reached up to touch his curls, pushing them away from his face, noticing that his hair was getting long, but he didn't mind that, he loved seeing Corpse with a man-bun, he looked so hot!

He would've loved to stay still in the same position too, letting his boyfriend get his needed sleep, but, after checking the clock, he realized that he only had about twenty-five minutes to get to his job, and it'll take him fifteen by car, so he had to leave if he wanted to avoid any kind of traffic.

So, very reluctantly, he started to leave kisses all over Corpse's face, humming lowly and stroking his waist under his tee.

"Baby, wake up. I have to go." He mumbled and snuggled against his black curls, taking a deep breath as he stopped playing with his hair, and stroked his face instead. "Sweetie, please wake up~."

His index finger tapped on Corpse's nose, tickling it and that finally made the male wake up. He sat straight yawning and rubbing his face, looking around and realizing where he was. He felt his face heat up as he processed what happened, and how he fell asleep on top of (M/n). But before he could apologize about it, (M/n) held his chin gently and turned his face to kiss him softly.

Their lips parted after a couple of seconds and (M/n) smiled at him, "I have to leave, baby."

///////

An hour later, Corpse had already eaten a bit of his breakfast, he took his medicine and was ready to go to his recording room to stream some among us with his friends.

(M/n) was one of those people in his personal life that didn't know about his YouTube career, and he was glad about that. What would he do if his boyfriend finds out about everything going on on the internet about him, he didn't even wanted to think of it. That's why, every day he decided he was going to stream or edit a video, he would wait for the male to leave for work, knowing that he would be out for at least, four hours. (M/n)'s job was part-time, sometimes having the morning shift and rarely having the night shift.

He works at a cyber-café, the pay is good and his boss is nice, so he kept the job.

Like it was usual, Corpse felt nervous at the beginning of his stream, but it all started to fade away the longer it passed, not really worrying about the time, having only passed an hour or so. He was having fun, running around and doing his tasks, or going everywhere in the map to kill everyone.

Time seemed to fly by, and it did the same to (M/n).

That day, his boss seemed to be having a great day, and he let him go off work an hour early. A big smile stretched across his face, and he quickly ended what he was doing and went to grab his stuff from the staff room at the back.

He said goodbye to his coworkers, and left the café, getting into his car and driving off back home.

When he arrived at the building, he walked in and got in the elevator, pressing the floor to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. He opened the door quietly, and got in peeking around, there was no sign of the curly haired male, but he could hear his muffled voice inside the room where he kept his pc. He left his stuff on top of the couch and tipped toed to the door, slowly opening it, (M/n)'s first guess was that he was playing games with Dave and other friends he has, so he walked closer and gently held his face towards him to kiss him.

Corpse's shocked gasp as he struggled to talk was muffled against the male's lips, he pressed his palm on (M/n)'s chest and slightly pushed him away, catching his breath back and turning to his computer screen. He heard his friends' voices calling out to him, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking, while his brown eyes read the chat displayed on his laptop's screen next to him.

"What are you doing, baby? Playing with Dave?" He asked innocently, but thanks to Corpse's "push to talk" button whenever he plays, nobody heard him except him. He was about to just say 'yes' but (M/n) saw the chat too, and it made him wonder what it was. "What's this?"

He moved to look at the screen closer, and he got to read some comments before realizing what was happening.

He looked over at Corpse, who was looking down and avoiding eye contact with him.

"A youtube livestream..." he mumbled softly, but Corpse had to say something to everyone in the lobby, so he got closer to his mic.

"Sorry, uh... my roommate just walked in and I got surprised, that's all." (M/n) looked at him questionably, and Corpse just stared into his eyes with a 'I'll explain later' look, but before (M/n) could leave, Corpse held his hand. "Everyone is asking to hear you," his (e/c) eyes stared at the chat going by, emojis of a drawing that resembled his boyfriend with half a bunny mask showing up everywhere.

"H-hello, everybody... I guess, I'm (M/n), nice to meet you..." he muttered awkwardly, but soon, messages about the sound of his voice where popping up quickly. "Th-that's impressive... they type so fast!"

Corpse laughed at that nodded, "Yeah, I know," they made eye contact, and (M/n) smiled, leaning down to press his lips on Corpse's forehead, whispering softly.

"I love you, I'll leave you now." He smiled and walked out, making sure to close the door behind him and wonder what just happened, "Wait, everyone were calling him Corpse... should I look that up?"

He went to sit down on the couch and opened his phone browser, typing 'corpse' in it, the first result was 'corpse husband age' but he just deleted the last word and a YouTube channel popped up.

Yeah, that was the same resemble he saw a few minutes ago.

While (M/n) "investigated" about his boyfriend's secret life (lol), Corpse was having trouble with his live chat, everyone asking about (M/n)'s appearance and stuff like that.

He was very vague, just giving the basic description of how his boyfriend looked like, and he ended his stream, checking Twitter swiftly for a couple of minutes. He was surprised when he saw that he was trending...

Again.

The tag **#Corpsex(M/n)** was in the top five tags, with fanart everywhere of him and his boyfriend. It made him laugh, amused at his audience's speed when drawing fanart. _Oh... if only they knew..._


	16. Corpse x Figure!Skater!Male!Reader [Fluff]

Well, it was a normal day for the curly haired male. He had planned on playing some Among Us later with his friends and stream it like he always did. But, this time he decided to do something a bit different.

He already had his discord open and ready, so he decided to stream a bit earlier, wanting to talk to his viewers for a few minutes before the rest came. He displayed on his monitor screen the drawing he used in his last q&a stream, and started it, waiting for people to arrive.

He didn't had to wait long, because in a matter of seconds, there was already thirty thousand people watching, he said hi to everybody, reading random comments, chuckling at some and giving a sarcastic reply to others. But he noticed something, somebody kept asking him to play e-girls are ruining my life for a few seconds, and he didn't thought anything weird of it, so, in a quicker way to play it -as he already had YouTube opened in another browser- he clicked on his music channel.

He clicked on the video that had Emma's picture as a thumbnail and the sound of his music instantly filled his, and everybody's ears.

" _ **Choke me like you hate me...**_ " he whispered along his recorded voice, tapping the desk in rhythm with the song, but a sudden, unexpected sound reached his ears before his part ended. An ad came up.

Only he could see, but everyone was able to hear it too.

His eyes stayed glued to his monitor screen, ready to pressed the 'skip ad' button, but he caught sight of something. Or rather, someone.

(M/n) (L/n) was on his screen, skating gracefully in the ice rink as he did his routine. His magnificent figure captivated Corpse instantly, his brown eyes unable to leave the screen.

"He's so talented... and so handsome too." He whispered to himself, without realizing he was still holding his 'push to talk' button, so his current viewers were able to hear him. The moment the ad ended he pouted and whined, wanting to see more of his boyfriend's figure skating.

But soon, he realized that everyone could still hear him clearly, the ad too, so those who heard it and knew about (M/n) were kinda freaking out at what Corpse had said.

He wanted to try and make it seem like he was joking, but... how many times has he complemented a male on stream before? It wasn't weird at all to him, so he just talked.

"He's such an amazing skater, don't you think so, guys? (M/n)'s really handsome too, and he has a good body..." his brown eyes glanced at the chat, seeing everyone simping over the (h/c) haired male with him, while others asked who this '(M/n)' guy was. "Honestly, he's the perfect man." _...and I'm dating him, how lucky can I be?_

He kept talking about the male for a while longer, until he heard his discord going off, and he opened up Among Us, unmuting himself and joining the call with the rest.

And, oh surprise, surprise, Rae had already catched up to him simping over the (younger/older) figure skater. Corpse realized because the first thing she said was '(M/n) is really attractive, don't you think, Corpse?' He just sighed and chuckled.

"Yes, I think so, Rae."

**_Extended Ending._ **

Later that same day, an exhausted (h/c) haired male walked into the apartment, groaning as he felt his body throbbing from the pain. Practice was hard that day, mainly because he fell more than usual. (M/n) couldn't walk more than ten steps, trying to plop down on the couch, because there was a sudden grip around his waist. His boyfriend was hugging him tightly and nuzzling against his chest, sighing and whispering 'I missed you.'

(M/n) smiled and picked up the curly haired male up in his arms, walking to the couch and sitting with the male on his lap, kissing his forehead and hugging him back.

"Missed you too, baby."


	17. Corpse x Male!Reader [Fluff]

_**(If you have trouble naming you "daughter" lets just name heeeerrrr.... Iris! How about that?) (Also, just case you hate marriage -like me- I gave you the option husband/boyfriend to choose from :])** _

Being a parent... wasn't an easy task. It never was and it'll never be.

Because kids are kids and they're annoying. Or well, most of them are any way. And, these two males are incredibly grateful about the fact that their daughter is such a calm, well behaved little girl.

With her (bright/dark) (h/c) hair and sparkling (e/c) eyes, anyone would've thought that she was (M/n)'s daughter, which she wasn't, but the three of them were okay with that.

The eight year old girl always knew she was adopted, noticing the lack of a motherly figure in her life, so she just asked a normal day like any other if she was adopted, three years ago. Despite her age, (Daughter's name) was really smart and clever, being able to pinpoint changes in her parents moods, easily finding a way to make them feel happy if they were sad or upset.

Her big smile of missing tooth always made the males smile back at her, hugging her tiny body tightly.

But one day, it was their turn to noticed something off with their beautiful girl. She had been silent the entire ride back home, a small frown on her face as she looked down at her lap, playing with a loose thread of her t-shirt.

Corpse looked at her through the rearview mirror, worried at his daughter's behavior, wondering what could have happened at school that could've upset her so much.

He drove all the way in silence, parking his car in the highway and getting out, (D/n) got out too and walked off on her own towards the front door, silently waiting for her curly haired father to open the door. Corpse jumbled with the keys for a moment, feeling his right arm starting to get numb and he hurried up to unlock the door.

They walked in and he closed the door behind him, walking to the kitchen and opening the top cabinet where he kept some spare medicine and he downed it dry. (M/n) walked behind him after getting up from the couch and hugged his waist, resting his chin on Corpse's shoulder, pecking his cheek gently and swaying them side to side, helping the smaller male move his arms.

"Did something happened? (D/n) didn't even said hi to me, she went straight to her room." Corpse hummed as he tilted his head back against (M/n), closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I think so, she was... upset all the way back." He turned around in the (h/c) haired male's arms, hugging him back difficulty.

"Upset?" Corpse nodded on his chest, and (M/n) lifted a hand up to play with his curls, "Upset how?"

"She was scowling and didn't said anything." (M/n) frowned and made his (husband/boyfriend) look up at him. "We should got check on her." They nodded at the same time and turned around to leave the kitchen, but they stopped the moment they saw (D/n) standing by the kitchen door, tears falling down her face rapidly.

"Princess, what happened?!" Corpse rushed towards her, kneeling on the ground and hugging her tightly, holding her trembling body closer to his chest. (M/n) knelt down too, stroking (D/n)'s hair gently, leaving kisses on the crown of her head.

"Th-the... the kids a-at school are me-mean to me bec-because... I have two f-fathers..." she said between whimpers, pushing away from Corpse and drying her tears roughly, but they just kept coming out.

(M/n) and Corpse stared at each other for moment, with the way society was more open about 'same sex' relationships nowadays, they didn't really thought much about it, but here was their daughter, crying her eyes out because of them.

"Listen, (D/n)-" she looked up at them, (e/c) eyes puffy and filled with tears, her body shaking as she talked again.

"But I don't care a-about that, because... Daddy and Dad lo-love each other s-so much and they... they're still tog-together after so l-long, not l-like Jenny's pa-parents..." (M/n) bit his bottom lip, trying not to laugh at his daughter's innocent behavior, making Corpse stare at him with disaprovement, "That's what I-I told her in f-front of everyone when she ma-made fun of me!"

She ended with an attempted big smile on her face, she was proud of herself, for standing up for herself for the first time, and she was happy, but the mixed emotions inside her small body made her tear up more, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around the male's necks, hugging them tightly.

(M/n) and Corpse smiled at each other, before the (h/c) haired male spoke with a cheery smile.

"Who wants to watch (Favorite Disney Movie)?" (D/n) exclaimed a 'Me!' before running to the living room and jumping onto the sofa, patiently waiting for her parents. (M/n) smiled and turned to look at Corpse, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, standing up and helping the curly haired male up to his feet too. "Let's go, the princess is waiting for us." 


End file.
